fallen angel
by Squidy123
Summary: Amanda potter thought she was a normal witch Dumbledore tells her otherwise. she must get ready for the last battle the final showdown between good and evil and this time it will affect us all. femaleharry ps it takes place in modern times
1. Chapter 1

i do not own harry potter

this is my version of the final battle between femalharry and voldemort

her name is Amanda James potter

chapter one

Amanda was sitting in her bed in gryffindor tower staring at the wall her eyes where unfocest hare brow furrowed. How can he stay unknown to over half the worlds population she mused thinging a bout voldemorts alleged secrecy. Shouerly he has killed enough muggles that some one would figer it out. And then it hit her. thats it! She almost shouted. hmmmmgrrrmmm whats it?She herd her best friend Harmione mumble. i found voldamorts weakness she said triumphantly we are going to take a little trip tell Ron when he wakes up we are going to new york. Why Harmione said still a little groggy.

flash back one year before

Amanda i have something to tell you. dumbledore said sadly knowing what he was about to tell her would change her life forever. what is it she said calmly. she was siting in front of his desk in his office Dumbledore was looking at her over his half moon spectacles there was a trace of sorrow on his eyes. i have bin withholding information from you about your self he stated. she do you mean? She had a sens of foreboding about what she was about to hear. you are not a witch. he said. what? Amanda was floored. what did he mean? If she was not a witch then what was she? Then what am i she asked. Dumbledore paused. what i mean to say is Amanda this wont be easy to hear but you are not Human. What! she practicaly screamed. You are much more than a human let me start at the beginning he said matter of factly. There is a legend one that exists not just in the wizzerding world but in the muggle on as well. In this legend there is verse a verse the says when history witnesses a grate change the doom of men will be revealed. it will use its power to rain death upon the land and then will die. However after a period of slumber it will return this time as a great hero. Dumbledore leaned it closer and said. your berth coincides with the legends. there is another verse that said that the guardian would be revealed on all hallows eve and the parents wold not survive. Amanda was in shock. so what is the doom of men? she said. It has many names in our world. the legend said that the first time was around the time of a muggle who you may have herd of. His name was Jesus Christ. Amanda was in shock she knew about muggle religion especially Christianity and knew who Jesus was. what was its name the doom of man i mean she asked fearing the answer. his name was Lucifer Dumbledore stated. What so I'm the devil? she all most laughed. not the devil but a fallen angel he said in the same calm voice. He stood up and she did the same. i don't think you have gained complete access to you inner self yet. He said but that time will come soon enough. you have the right to tell your fiends but leave it at that don't tell anyone you don't trust. And with that he said goodbye and she left the office not knowing what to believe.

What! Ron laughed. I knew Dumbledore was mad that he was off his rocker but i didn't know he had left the room and had gone out of the house and down the street! Hermione who had bin silent. suddenly spoke up. Ron what if he is right i don't know if i believe the whole thing but there might be some Truth to it. well i guess we will find out sooner or later I'm going to bed. and with that Amanda headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

present day

So where are we going? Ron asked. I told you all ready we are going to the U.N and we are going to let the muggle world know we exist. Hold on a minute Ron said . We cant do that the ministry wont stand for it. Well they will have to Amanda stated cooly. I will give the head of the U.S government a heads up when we are about to leave so he can arrange a assembly of all the member nations. hermione terned to Amanda. So when do we leave? Right now Amanda said with a smile.

Washington D.C the White house 3:30 AM

Mister president we have a situation. A secret serves man said as he entered the precedents bedroom. What is it? Said the precedent. he was instantly awake and a little worried .They wold only wake him at this hour if something bad had happened and he had quickly grown to hate bad news. Well said the serves man in a nerves voice. The Secretary of defence requires you presence. And with that he terned and exited the room. The president quickly got dressed in a suit and went down to the war room. Mister president said his defence Secretary we have a situation.

what is it? The precedent was worried. At approximately 0300 hours we received a tip off that someone what going to enter the country what you are about to hear is classified Top secret under Executive Order 13292. The precedents face was passive he had heard alot of top secret information sense his inauguration. Th person in question is in fact a witch of some importance who is coming here to request a immediate assembly of all U.N member nations. we can only assume that she is going to let the world know of there existence. he paused waiting for the president to laugh. he didn't he knew that the secretary would never joke around with something like this.

So what are our options the president said. well we can bar them from entering the country. not and option said the presedent. well we could let her speak the defence secretary suggested fearing the answer. the president paused then stood up everyone else did the same. As of now this information is declassified we will let her speak notify the U.N and with that he left the war room.


End file.
